Questions continue to arise about the role of environmental agents as modulators of disease and dysfunction. The mission of the University of Rochester EHSC is to improve public health by defining the contribution and underlying mechanisms of environmental agents in health dysfunction and disease outcomes. These goals are achieved by a combination of research and community outreach and education. There are four research cores. The Pulmonary Toxicology Research Core focuses on the mechanisms and consequences of oxidative injury, inflammation and repair in the respiratory system using models ranging from genetically engineered mice to humans. Studies within the Neurotoxicology Research Core use molecular, genetic, neurochemical and behavioral approaches to determine the contributions of toxicant exposures to various diseases and dysfunctions of the nervous system and their mechanisms of action. A new Immunomodulators and Immunopathogenesis Research Core focuses on examining mechanisms and consequences of immunomodulation by environmental agents, with particular emphasis on T-cell immunobiology, autoimmune disease, cell cycle progression, and cell lineage commitment. The Osteotoxicology Research Core is examining the extent to which lead exposure serves as a risk factor for disturbances of the skeletal system, particularly osteoporosis. Scientific efforts of the research cores are promoted and assisted through five facility cores: Pathology Morphology Imaging, Biostatistics, University Facilities, Instrumentation, and Inhalation. Collaborations and new directions are significantly enhanced through a Pilot Project Program and an Enrichment Program that includes a Visiting Scientist Program and EHSC-sponsored seminars and conferences. The COEP has grown considerably in scope and impact over the past five years through several community efforts and a range of pre-college science education programs for both teachers and students. The current organization of the EHSC reflects significant growth and development that has included restructuring of research and facility cores, a new research core and facility core, recruitment of new faculty, and substantial enhancement of the COEP. Many of these advancements are directly attributable to the Pilot Project and Enrichment Programs. The transition of EHSC leadership in this renewal application brings new resources to bear, including additional faculty recruitments, space and renovation over the next 5 years.